


Art for The Witch of Las Vegas

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: Cover art for Guineamania's The Witch of Las Vegas, featuring Zatanna.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witch of Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910478) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universes depicted in this art. Created for fun, not profit.

This cover art was created for Guineamania's fanfic "[The Witch of Las Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9910478)" during the Heroine Bang (LJ). 

Summary: 

Oliver Queen needs some more mystical assistance and with Constantine out of the country he has to call in a favour with one of the exorcist's friends. The Witch of Las Vegas is one of the strongest sorcerers in the world and she agrees to help them with their Darhk problem. But none of them can do it on their own.

Felicity doesn't like Zatanna and she is sure the other woman doesn't like her either but maybe seeing herself through the eyes of someone else will help her become stronger.

 

 

An image of a cosplayer dressed as Zatanna was used as my reference, but I've since lost track of the image.

 

Thanks for viewing! Now, go read the story. 


End file.
